Y mientras tanto
by Angelus19
Summary: Una serie de pequeñas historias, conversaciones y sucesos que pudieron ocurrir entre los personajes que no alcanzaron a verse o desarrollarse a lo largo de los días en los que se resolvió el caso de los "Aulladores". Enjoy!
1. Todo cambia

"Todo cambia"

Ochenta, noventa, cien. Enrollé el fajo de billetes en un tubo y lo cerré con un elástico. Lo miré con molestia para luego tirarlo al bolso bajo el asiento de la camioneta repleto de rollos más grandes de billetes.

Maldito Nick. Hacía días que ni siquiera contestaba mis llamadas y trabajar sólo por mi cuenta no era ni la mitad de divertido ni fácil. Se había convertido en un desafío personal recurrir a mi propio ingenio para emular, remotamente, la cantidad de dinero que podía generar trabajando con él.

Suspiré con fastidio. Tenía que admitir que se había vuelto dependiente de mi compañero de tretas. Su capacidad de estafar era elegante, rápida y astuta, fiel representante de Nicholas Wilde.

Desde que lo conocí y comenzamos a "trabajar" juntos, cada día eran asegurados doscientos billetes contantes y sonantes en mis patas sin hacer mayor esfuerzo. Ya me había acostumbrado a hacer dinero fácil sólo poniéndome un estúpido disfraz diferente cada día, de los que ya tenía una considerable colección en un baúl en la parte posterior de la camioneta.

Éramos un gran equipo de negocios, pero eso fue hasta el día en que ella llegó de improviso y de metiche a nuestros asuntos.

Cuando entró a la tienda de helados para paquidermos y compró la Jumbo Pop evidentemente conmovida por mi actuación y la de Nick, creí que iba a ser una más de las tantas personas ilusas que hacen buenas acciones a desconocidos sólo para sentirse un poco mejor con ellas mismas.

Pero no esta vez, esta era casi tan astuta como un zorro. Aun siendo una simple policía reparte multas, fue capaz de hacerle frente a Nick, chantajearlo con enviarlo a la cárcel con su ridícula grabadora pluma y tenerlo a su merced durante 48 horas haciendo quizás qué cosas. Todo lo que supe después de esos dos días sin ver a Nick, fue que habían encontrado a los catorce mamíferos perdidos que todo Zootopia buscaba hacía semanas. Y sobre todo, habían encontrado pruebas que inculparon al alcalde e iba a ser enjuiciado por los cargos de secuestro y obstrucción de la ley.

* * *

Estaba sorprendido. Miraba el viejo televisor del bar al que frecuento aquella noche en un extra noticioso, donde indicaban que habían encontrado a los animales perdidos y que el alcalde estaba tras todo aquello. Le siguieron imágenes en vivo donde estaba aquella policía coneja escoltando a Leonzales dictándole sus derechos y detrás de ellos estaba Nick con lentes de aviador y un café que bebía con tranquilidad.

Lo siguiente que hice fue reírme a todo pulmón. No podía creer lo que esos dos habían logrado en tan poco tiempo. Esa coneja era cosa seria. Se había ganado mi respeto.

Ver a Wilde en pantalla hizo que se me ocurriera una idea. Él podría vestirse de agente policial y yo como un niño perdido. Era perfecto para una siguiente treta. Me enjugué las lágrimas de risa e inmediato llamé a Nick. Lo intenté varias veces, pero asumiendo que el ruido ambiental al que estaba expuesto le impedía escuchar mi llamado.

"¡Hey, Nick!" –grité cuando por fin contestó, aun con la risa asomándose en mi voz- "¡Acabo de verte en televisión! ¡Ya puedes decir que eres más listo que todos los esos idiotas del departamento de policía juntos!"

"¡Hey, Finnick!" –dijo alegremente. Se escuchaba mucho ruido de sirenas y helicópteros- "¿Estás viendo las noticias? Creí que no tenías televisión en tu camioneta"

"Estoy en el bar, idiota" – contesté luego de beber el contenido de mi vaso de golpe- "Te pierdo de vista unas horas y desbaratas un complot político y un plan de secuestros. Tú si sabes divertirte."

"Si, han sido dos días muy intensos – dijo con un suspiro y le siguió el portazo de un auto-"Los del ZPD me pagaron el taxi para irme. Estoy hecho un desastre."

"Oye, ven al bar, yo invito la siguiente ronda" –le dije.

"No, gracias" –dijo Nick bostezando- "Lo único que quiero ahora es llegar a casa, tomar un baño y dormir. Estar tanto tiempo despierto es agotador incluso para mí y la baja de adrenalina ya me está pasando la cuenta."

"Ya, ya. Disfruta tu momento de gloria. Tengo grandes planes para nosotros con todo este revuelo."

"Adiós,' Zanahorias' –le oí decir- Nos vemos mañana. Diez en punto, ni un minuto más."

"¿Nick?" –lo llamé extrañado.

"Oh, oh, lo siento, me estaba despidiendo de Zanahorias" – respondió.

"¿´Zanahorias´?" –pregunté.

"Si, Judy Hopps, la oficial Toot- toot" –Respondió con soltura- "Mañana tiene conferencia de prensa por todo el asunto del caso de los secuestros, así que iré con ella para darle un poco de apoyo moral."

Levanté una ceja.

"Oye, creí que el asunto se terminaba aquí y no querrías volver a verla por lo que te hizo."

"Pues, sí y no" –dijo no muy convencido-"Zanahorias es un caso especial. Es una gran chica y, si obvias el hecho de que me chantajeó para que la ayudara, es agradable una vez que la conoces."

"Bien, sácale provecho a esto y quizás ella haga la vista gorda siempre que nos vea en nuestro ´horario laboral´."

"Es sin duda una buena aliada en muchos sentidos" –dijo con voz agotada- "A la derecha por favor. Lo siento, Finnick, ya tengo que colgar. Ya estoy por llegar a casa. Nos vemos otro día."

"Que no se te haga costumbre"- le repliqué- "Cada día que no sales significan menos papeles verdes para mí."

Le colgué no sin antes echarle un vistazo al televisor del bar donde mostraban una fotografía de la coneja oficial y los periodistas le daban crédito por haber encontrado a los animales secuestrados.

* * *

Me moví inquieto en mi asiento ante el recuerdo.

Esa coneja era cosa seria, me repetí.

* * *

Al día siguiente de eso, escuché la dichosa entrevista en la radio mientras desayunaba en la cafetería que frecuentaba cada mañana. Un capricho que me permitía para empezar bien el día.

La coneja comenzó a dar otras respuestas a las preguntas dadas por los periodistas. Sonreí y supuse que Nick estaba tras esa instrucción tan típica de no responder lo que se le pregunta con otra pregunta y respondiéndose solo.

La entrevista me tenía sin mayor cuidado y comía mis waffles lentamente, pero cuando las respuestas de la policía cambiaron de rumbo mi atención completa se centró en las palabras que ella decía.

"Tal vez sea por una razón biológica. Un componente biológico. Hay algo diferente en su ADN. Como saben, hace cientos de años los depredadores vivían de su agresivo instinto cazador. Tal vez ellos se han vuelto a sumir en sus primitivos impulsos salvajes … " – había dicho la coneja.

Comencé a mirar a mi alrededor. La camarera, que era una tigresa, casi cae con los cafés que estaba por servir al ser empujada por una pareja de antílopes que salieron del recinto a toda velocidad mientras la miraban sobre sus hombros con temor. Una madre tapir sentada en la barra tomó a su pequeño en brazos y lo alejó aterrada de un lobo que la miró con sorpresa. Luego la madre tapir me miró con igual desconfianza.

Me levante enfurecido, tiré el dinero que correspondía a mi desayuno sin terminar y salí de la cafetería.

¡Era increíble lo que la coneja había dicho en la conferencia! ¡Marginar a unos inocentes y encasillándolos en una imagen, que de por sí ya es poco grata para la mayoría, sólo porque los medios así lo requerían!

Me subí a mi camioneta y manejé erráticamente. Sentí ira contra mí mismo por haber siquiera considerar objeto de admiración por sus proezas. Y ese maldito de Nick…

¡Wilde!.

Ser socios en el crimen no es lo que uno llamaría amistad, pero era indudable que sentía aprecio por ese pelirrojo. Me estacioné unas cuadras de la cafetería y le llamé. Sonó y sonó. Le marqué varias veces sin resultado. Suspiré y lancé el teléfono al asiento del copiloto.

Supe, de alguna forma, que él estaba más enojado que yo.

* * *

Abrí los ojos y gruñí. Hacía una semana que había pasado esa entrevista y las cosas estaban realmente alocadas en la ciudad que se jactaba de ser una metrópolis evolucionada. Hubieron marchas por la igualdad de derechos, protestas pidiendo la expulsión de los depredadores de los territorios de Zootopia y revueltas por al final de cada manifestación por más pacífica que estas intentasen ser.

Las masas de presas usaban la imagen de la coneja como estandarte para justificar sus peticiones. Ella se había convertido en un símbolo de todo esto.

Todos estos días habían sido terribles para hacer dinero. Primero Nick no contestaba mis llamados. Después, al visitarlo, ni siquiera fingía estar interesado en lo que pudiera decirle. Se le veía realmente molesto, pero más que todo abatido. Intenté sacarlo de su casa a la fuerza (sin éxito por mi tamaño) e incluso lo amenacé con mi bate para levantarlo de su silla de playa.

"Ya vete, Finn" – me había dicho- "No tengo ánimos hoy."

"¿Qué es lo que te sucede, Wilde?" –le dije molesto- "Desde el día de la entrevista que estás así. He perdido más de mil cuatrocientos dólares desde que te aliaste con esa coneja y no estaré tranquilo hasta volver a las calles a nuestra vida normal."

Nick me miró de reojo tras sus gafas.

"Es normal ¿verdad?" –dijo arrastrando las palabras- "Es normal para un zorro tener una vida de crimen y estafa."

Fruncí el ceño. Este definitivamente no era el Wilde de siempre.

"De nada sirve intentar ser algo más si el mundo cree que ese es el lugar que te corresponde" – continuó balbuceando con molestia- "Creí que ya lo había aceptado, pero… de pronto llega alguien de la nada y… y te da esperanzas y…y… ¿y que luego pase esto…?"-apretó los dientes con rabia.

Se masajeó las sienes buscando paciencia.

"Oye, no sé qué pasó con esa coneja" –dije-"Pero sea lo que sea, te está afectando. Así que lo mejor es que me vaya por el momento y te de espacio para que ordenes tus ideas."

"Gracias, Finnick" –dijo con una media sonrisa.

"No seas blando conmigo, viejo" –dije amenazante con mi bate mientras me alejaba- "Sólo te doy un respiro."

* * *

Eso había sido hace tres días y no había obtenido respuesta de que Nick volvería a las andadas pronto. Me estiré en el asiento con el ceño fruncido. Tenía que dejar de preocuparme, quizás tomar una siesta a pesar de que la tarde estaba comenzando, podría ayudarme.

Escuché un débil golpeteo en la puerta de atrás de la camioneta. Tomé mi bate y con sigilo me acerqué a la puerta.

El golpeteo continuó insistente. Seguramente eran esos hurones que querían quitarme el dinero que les gané en las apuestas de hace dos noches.

"¡¿QUIÉN ES?!" –grité abriendo de golpe la puerta. Abrí la boca con sorpresa al ver a la coneja de la discordia sin su traje de oficial.

"Quiero ver a Nick" –pidió suplicante- "¿Puedo?"- añadió con ojos tristes.

"Mira nada más, es la oficial Pelusa" –dije cruzando los brazos - "¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas muy ocupada dando entrevistas contra los depredadores?"

"¡Eso no fue lo que dije!" –dijo desesperada- "Bu-bueno, quizás lo dije, pero no era lo que quise decir."

"No tengo nada que hablar contigo y deja tranquilo a Wilde."–dije tratando de cerrar la puerta, pero ella me detuvo. Me miró con firmeza.

"¡Espera, por favor! Descubrí que algo importante, creo que alguien ataca depredadores a propósito para darles mala fama."

La miré de reojo sin quitar la mano firme de la puerta.

"Sé que estuvo mal lo que dije en público" – continuó con sus orejas caídas- "Y sé de primera mano el impacto que generé sobre este asunto. Y de verdad me arrepiento de todo esto y de todo el daño que le hice a Nick…"

Bajó la mirada y soltó la puerta.

"Por favor, necesito ver a Nick" –pidió al borde de las lágrimas.

"No sabes cuándo rendirte ¿verdad?" –dije gruñendo.

"Eso me han dicho" –dijo con una media sonrisa.

"Las cosas que tengo que pasar por ese zorro" –Me rasqué la cabeza con frustración- "Bien, te diré dónde encontrarlo. Pero no le digas que yo te ayudé."

"Muchas gracias"-respondió con una débil sonrisa enjugándose una lágrima.

* * *

Esa noche me dirigí nuevamente al bar. No sabía exactamente qué había sido de Nick y la coneja durante todo el día. Sólo esperaba que las cosas volvieran a la normalidad lo antes posible.

Me senté en la barra y pedí lo de siempre. De pronto un extra especial apareció en la TV.

"La ex alcaldesa Dawn Bellwether fue apresada hoy acusada de orquestar los salvajes ataques que habían azotado a Zootopia." –dejo la presentadora de noticias.

Suspiré. Esos dos atraparon a una mente criminal que amenazaba con destruir el delicado equilibrio de la civilización y salvaron a la sociedad de un colapso en menos de un día. Debía admitir que trabajaban bien juntos.

"Hey, Bill, dame otro" –pedí al cerdo que servía en la barra.

"¿No es Wilde el de la televisión?" –dijo entregándome mi pedido.

"Pues sí, parece que se le da bien eso de ser héroe" –bebí del contenido de mi vaso.

Las imágenes cambiaron a una entrevista improvisada donde la coneja y Nick estaban siendo rodeados por cámaras y micrófonos.

"Oficial Hopps, ¿puede darnos detalles de este caso?"-dijo un reportero.

"¡Oh! Pues… ¿Fue un caso difícil?" –dijo ella sonriendo a Nick quien estaba junto a su lado mirándola con su típica y confiada sonrisa- "Sí, si lo fue. Pero no hubiese podido hacerlo sin mi gran amigo, Nicholas Wilde. Somos un gran equipo"

"¿Podemos confiar en los zorros aun siendo depredadores, oficial Hopps? – dijo otro reportero.

"Por supuesto que sí. Los depredadores y las presas podemos convivir en paz como siempre debió ser. Los zorros son igual de confiables y nobles que cualquier otro animal es Zootopia. Y mi amigo Nick es el más valiente, leal y servicial de todos."-añadió la oficial sonriendo tocando el brazo de Nick, quien, luego de mirarle con sorpresa un par de segundos, le dio una sonrisa cómplice.

Suspiré con resignación.

"Oye, esa es una buena forma de lavar una imagen"-dijo Bill sonriendo.

"Cállate y dame otro"

Bill de inmediato comenzó a trabajar en mi pedido y di una última mirada al televisor, donde ahora se veía una fotografía de Nick y la coneja con las palabras "Héroes de Zootopia" en la parte baja, mientras los presentadores continuaban desarrollando la noticia del día.

Gruñí.

"Estúpido Wilde"


	2. Status Quo

"Status Quo"

La semana que le siguió a mi fallida conferencia de prensa fue, con mucho, la peor de toda mi vida. El poder de mis palabras había terminado de romper el delicado equilibrio que existía en la sociedad de Zootopia.

El Jefe Bogo intentó hacerme sentir mejor diciendo que las bases de la ciudad ya estaban fracturadas, que me estaba dando mucho crédito por lo ocurrido. Que tarde o temprano, esas diferencias entre especies que han causado rencillas durante siglos, explotarían en algún punto. Pero justo me tocó a mí ser esa pequeña chispa en un territorio lleno de pólvora acumulada.

Terminé de cerrar mi maleta sobre mi cama de ese pequeño y sucio apartamento. No podía creer lo corto que fue mi sueño. Hace pocos días había llegado cargada de sueños, de todas mis esperanzas callar a los detractores de que una coneja no podía ser policía.

Hoy mismo me devolvería a casa de mis padres.

Me senté en la cama y suspiré con desgano. Mis orejas habían estado pegadas a mi espalda desde ayer en la tarde cuando renuncié a mi placa frente a Bogo y la alcaldesa.

Conocía mis miedos y dejarme llevar por mis prejuicios frente a los medios había sido el peor error de mi vida.

Fue irresponsable dar por sentado que sólo los depredadores pudiesen volverse salvajes de manera natural sin considerar un posible factor externo. Todo lo que dije fue por simples conjeturas mías, sin ninguna prueba sólida, arrastrando con ello la dignidad de tantos animales inocentes.

Pero a pesar de todos los afectados anónimos de la ciudad, había un depredador en especial que no había podido sacarme de la cabeza.

Oh, Nick.

Cubrí mis ojos con mis patas y bajé la cabeza mientras sentía la gran culpa que por dentro me comía.

Había sido una terrible amiga. Ese torpe zorro había salvado mi carrera dos veces y mi vida en esas increíbles 48 horas.

Le debía tanto. Creo que nunca podría agradecerle lo suficiente. Esperaba, de verdad, que ese zorro tan astuto pudiese ser mi compañero en la policía. Tiene tanto potencial, es ingenioso, observador, tiene el don de la palabra, es sigiloso y rápido. Hubiésemos sido la mejor pareja en toda la policía de Zootopia.

Pero por mi culpa no fue así.

Aún tenía grabada a fuego la mirada de decepción de Nick luego de que instintivamente intenté agarrar el spray anti zorros en medio de nuestra discusión en la conferencia.

Él tenía razón, y odiaba aceptarlo, pero esa desconfianza inculcada sobre el miedo a los zorros sí había surtido efecto en mí y no lo había dimensionado hasta que lo vi enojado y dolido por lo que dije.

¡Tantas veces que me jacté de que no ser prejuiciosa y juré resguardar la integridad y seguridad de cada animal sin importar de qué raza o tamaño fuesen!

No podía perdonarme a mí misma haber sido tan intolerante e insensible en la entrevista.

No podía perdonarme haberlo traicionado.

Si tan sólo hubiese pedido su teléfono durante nuestra aventura, al menos hubiese intentado llamarlo para mandarle un mensaje de despedida, en caso de que no quisiera responder mis llamadas suplicantes de disculpa.

Miré las únicas dos cosas que quedaron fuera de la maleta. Sobre el escritorio estaba una hoja de papel y el spray anti zorros.

Me levanté y desdoblé la hoja. Era el formulario de inscripción al reclutamiento de policías que Nick había llenado. Lo volví a leer por décima vez.

Nombre: Nicholas P. Wilde

Estatura: 1.2 Metros (4 pies)

Peso: 36 Kilos (80 Libras)

Habilidades: Visión nocturna, excelente sentido del olfato, conocimientos financieros.

Espero algún día saber de qué es la "P" en su nombre. Sonreí cuando vi en la parte baja del formulario ante la pregunta de "¿Ha estado en prisión?" estaban tachadas las casillas de "Si" y "No" al mismo tiempo. Estaba segura de que su pasado podría afectarlo, pero sus méritos eran mayores. Se merecía esta oportunidad si todavía la quisiera tomar.

No me atreví a romperlo, así que lo doblé con cuidado y lo guardé en el bolsillo interno de mi chaqueta. No sabía para qué, simplemente quería llevarlo conmigo.

Finalmente vi el spray anti zorros. Fruncí el ceño, lo tomé y lo arrojé con ira al suelo donde rodó hasta quedar bajo la cama. No quería volver a verlo.

Revisé mis bolsillos. Mi celular, billetera y mi boleto de tren estaban ahí. Tomé mi maleta, caminé lentamente a la salida y abrí la puerta con tristeza.

¿Así nada más terminaba todo mi sueño? ¿Rendida ante la presión pública y volver con mis padres derrotada? Seguramente escucharé más de un "te lo dije" de alguno de los vecinos.

Mi orgullo estaba herido, pero la culpa que sentía era mucho mayor. Me sentía indigna de seguir siendo policía aun estando en pie la oferta de volver. Lo mejor era seguir mis "impulsos primitivos" y correr y ocultarme como buena coneja.

"Adiós" –dije a mi, ya antiguo, departamento.

"¡Adiós!" – escuché a uno de mis vecinos a través de la pared- "¡Te extrañaremos!"

"¡Ya vete!" –dijo otra voz- "¡Has estado horas dando vueltas! ¡Si no estás segura de irte corta por lo sano y vete sin mirar atrás!

"¡Insensible!" –le respondió el otro- "¡Cuídate, pequeña coneja!"

"Eh… ¡También los extrañaré!" –respondí poco convencida, la verdad.

El irme representaba dar la espalda a mis sueños, a mi trabajo y a mis compañeros del departamento de policía. Nick era al único a quien pude llamar brevemente "amigo", pero ya no más. Ahora estaba molesto conmigo y no he sabido de él en días.

Pero quizás siempre debió ser así. Quizás los conejos y los zorros tenían más diferencias que una simple rivalidad histórica y nuestra amistad hubiese muerto en algún punto sólo por eso.

Qué ingenua fui al pensar que un ser tan insignificante como yo podría romper el orden natural de las cosas.

Nick tenía razón. Yo pertenecía a los campos de zanahorias y nunca debí salir de ahí.

Di un último suspiro y cerré la puerta.


End file.
